


Mascot, My Heart.

by apongcalypse



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apongcalypse/pseuds/apongcalypse
Summary: Seongwoo hates surprises, but for the sake of Minhyun's forgiveness, then he's up for the game.





	Mascot, My Heart.

Seongwoo never conisders himself as the docile type. He does things in his own ways, and not even his mom can make him follow. But here he is, leaning against the wall beside the door of the student council room, waiting for his boyfriend's meeting about the university's upcoming fair to finish and safely drive him home. It's been only three months since he and Minhyun became official. The raven haired boy was hard to please and Seongwoo had to go through hell before he got the 'yes' from Minhyun but it was all worth it.

  
As he tries to recall those days when he was courting Minhyun, the door suddenly opens and he sees Minhyun and Dongho, clinging to each other like there's no tomorrow. Dongho's arm is around Minhyun shoulders and the latter has his hand on Dongho's waist. This isn't the first time Seongwoo encouters Minhyun doing skinship with others and to be honest, he shouldn't feel envious by now because he knows how much of a fan of physical affection his boyfriend is. But it's Kang Dongho. The man who could probably steal anyone's partner just by breathing.

 

“Minhyun” He calls and the two boys turn around without letting go of each other.

 

Dongho quickly pulls his arm away from Minhyun and stands awkwardly next to him when he realizes that it's Seongwoo. It's not that he's scared of him, trust him, he's not. He just doesn't want Seongwoo to misunderstand the situation especially when the said guy is a tad bit dramatic when it comes to Minhyun.

 

“No wonder, the meeting took long.” Seongwoo remarks, a sly smile appears on his face. He doesn't know why he's acting this way too.

 

“Seongwoo!” Minhyun almost shouts, but remembers that they're still within the school premises and he has to compose himself or else his reputation will be ruined.

  
He turns to face Dongho. “I’m sorry but we have to go now, I'll just message you the materials needed for the decorations tomorrow.” He says and bids him goodbye. He walks to Seongwoo and grabs his wrist to proceed at the parking lot where Seongwoo's car is located.

* * *

 

  
They're inside the car and neither of them is talking. This is the kind of atmosphere Seongwoo wants to avoid the most but he cant find himself starting the engine. Minhyun decides to break the silence between them and looks at Seongwoo.

 

“What exactly were you thinking?!?” He furiously asks.

 

“What? Am I not allowed to feel jealous now?” The younger backfires and he can sense Minhyun's blood rises up. He's not like this at all. He may act childish in front of Minhyun but that's only when they are joking around. It's different this time and he doesn't know why he's letting jealousy eat his whole system.

  
“Seongwoo, there's nothing going on with me and—” Seongwoo stops him before he gets the chance to mention the name. Hearing it will just make things worse for him and he doesn't need that right now.

  
“Yeah, I know, you're just fond of hanging out with fellow men. Okay yada yada.”  
Minhyun scoffs at the behaviour his boyfriend is showing. He's used to Seongwoo's antics but not to this extent. He can't handle immature people, particularly, immature Seongwoo.

 

“Let’s go home please, I'm tired.” He says.

 

It upsets Seongwoo. The fact that the older is ignoring his feelings agitates him. He's supposed to be comforting him, tell him words that can somehow make him feel assured about their relationship and yet Minhyun's setting him aside. “Of all people, why do I have to like someone as clingy as you are?” He mumbles. He thinks life would have been much better if Minhyun didn't like skinships with others at all. He finds it unfair. Minhyun is his.

“What did you just say?” Minyun nearly jumps from the passenger seat. He looks mad, hurt and everything in between. Seongwoo wants to punch himself, but it's too late. Minhyun heard him.

 

“Min,I—”

 

“Fuck you.” He unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door of the car to go somewhere far from Seongwoo.

 

_Run after him._ That's what his mind tells him, and that's what he should be doing but he can't find the strength to do so. He closes his eyes, bangs his head on the steering wheel and slams the brakes. He deserves this for being a full time asshole.

* * *

 

  
“You know, staring at him won't make him forgive you.” He shoots a glare at Jaehwan's direction, not because he's jaehwan, but because he has a point. For once, he makes a point.

 

A week has passed since their fight inside his car and they act as if they're strangers again. No hi or hello, no texts, no calls, no everything. It's pretty hard given that they're roommates and Seongwoo thinks he's going insane.He misses waking up next to a big head. He misses the way Minhyun helps him at his homeworks. He misses peppering kisses all over Minhyun's face. He misses the cuddle sessions. He misses Minhyun.

 

  
“I don’t know what to do, Jjaen. We never had a serious fight before.” It's true though. They only fight over small matters, like who's going to clean up and wash the dishes or who loves the other more. They don't go beyond that.

 

“If only you weren't a pathetic loser who got jealous of Dongho, then you wouldn't suffer right now,” Jaehwan chuckles and pats his friend's back to console him.

 

“You don't understand! It's Kang Dongho. No one can resist his charms and the fact that he looks like a teddy bear and he's more cuddleable than I am is just- It's frustrating.” He groans and hides his face in his hands. He's seriously losing his mind.

 

“The university's fair is tomorrow, use your brain and think of a nice surprise.”  
Jaehwan tells him and gets up from his seat. Seongwoo hates surprises, but for the sake of Minhyun's forgiveness, then okay, he's up for the game.

* * *

 

 

The sun is shining brightly. Students are hopping from one booth to another. There are lots of rides too, and food stalls that definitely catch everyone's attention. As the student council president, it's Minhyun's duty to check and roam around the campus for the organization of the fair. He then goes to the university's garden to take a sit and feel the warm breeze. It's a tiring week for him but he's thankful that this fair kept him busy. He almost forgot that he has a boyfriend if it wasn't for Dongho reminding him. He sighs. Maybe, just a tiny bit, he misses Seongwoo. He's still upset about the immature act of his boyfriend but his life feels empty without Seongwoo's presence.

 

He feels someone poke him from behind and he turns around to see a bear mascot. The mascot holds a bouquet of sunflowers and immediately hands it to Minhyun. Minhyun gladly accepts it. He doesn't know who's behind the costume but this concept is cute so no harm in taking a gift, right?

 

“This is pretty. Thank you.” Minhyun shares a smile with the mascot as he tries to smell the flowers. “But wait, who are you?”

 

The bear mascot hesitates on whether he should reveal his face or not. Fuck it, he whispers. He raises his hand and remove the head of the costume.

 

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun utters with a shock expression. He's not expecting anything like this at all. And that's Seongwoo he's talking about, he doesn't simply wear a bear costume to surprise someone.

 

“Hey, I-I uhm,” he stutters, couldn't find the exact words to say. When he looks at Minhyun, the latter has an eyebrow raised already, a motion for him to continue.

 

“I’m sorry for everything that I said. I didn't mean any of those, I promise… I was just, I was jealous of Dongho, okay, It's not impossible for you to like him and uh the thought of you falling for someone else scared me, I…I. What I'm trying to say is that I miss you. Please forgive me?”

 

Minhyun throws himself at Seongwoo and wraps his arms around the younger's neck. Although the inflated bear costume is an obstacle, he hugs Minhyun back and kisses his temple.

 

“Does this mean I'm forgiven now?”

“You could just apologize, Seong. What is the bear costume for?”

“Well, you do love physical affections. And I thought I'd look more cuddleable and soft in this costume so…” _This is all Dongho's fault._

Minhyun giggles, “Silly, I'd still cling to you even when you're skin and bones.”

 


End file.
